L'étrangère qui éleva les futurs héros (tome 1)
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Une jeune héroïne venue d'un autre pays vient enseigner aux classes de premières années, comment gérer ses émotions lors des combats, suites à l'attaque des vilains sur le campus de Yuei. Mais peut-être qu'elle en apprendra encore plus au près du héros n 1 du Japon et son disciple.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction ! Habituellement je lis ou écrit très peu de fanfic avec des OC, donc j'espère que mon personnage vous plaira.**

 **Je vous préciserai les couples un peu plus tard dans la fic, mais je peux juste vous dire qu'il y a un couple yaoi et un couple hétéro en principal.**

 **Sachez que si dans un dialogue, il y a un mot écrit en italique, c'est qu'il est dit en français. Exemple : - Tu es une** _ **idiote**_ **Valkyrie. « Idiote » est dit en français et le reste en japonais. J'intégrerai quelques mots de norvégien et d'anglais dans les dialogues.**

 **Je précise que l'univers de MHA ne m'appartient pas, sauf mon OC.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Bienvenue à Yuei (prologue)_

Tout commença au Japon, dans un monde où tout le monde pouvait devenir un super-héros grâce à ce qu'on appelle un « Alter ». 80% de la population mondiale en possède un, mais vous me direz, « on sait déjà tout ça, tu vas nous parler de All Might, d'Izuku et des autres et ainsi de suite ».

Bien sûr, je vais parler de nos héros préférés, mais avant tout je vais vous parler d'une héroïne venant des pays du Nord, je ne vous dirai pas son Alter, ni son vrai nom, ni son nom de super-héroïne ou son pays d'origine, tout cela viendra en temps et en heure. Vous la découvrirez petit à petit.

La rentrée d'Izuku à Yuei s'était passé il y a plus d'un mois, entre temps les vilains ont attaqué le campus et le tournoi de Yuei est proche. Les professeurs ont pu voir que beaucoup de membre des classes de premières années ne savait pas maîtriser leurs émotions, ce qui peut être dangereux pour leurs futures fonctions de héros. Ils firent alors appel à une héroïne venant de l'étranger, une spécialiste de la gestion en émotion et qui sert généralement de psychologue au sein des différentes équipes dont elle fait partie.

Justement, l'histoire commence le jour où cette personne arrive à Yuei.

Le soleil brillait fort en cette journée de printemps, la jeune inconnue était simplement vêtue d'un jean bleu foncé, une paire de converse noire montante aux pieds, un tee-shirt blanc avec un léger décolleté en arc de cercle et des manches longue qui dévoilent seulement le haut de ses épaules, une veste en jean clair pendait mollement sur l'un de ses bras.

En faisant plus attention à son apparence, on pouvait voir à sa main droite, une bague en acier gravé d'un triskèle, un collier comportant plusieurs pendentif comme un mjollnir, une pomme rouge, un hibou et un cœur en pierre blanche. Son oreille droite comportait un tour d'oreille avec une pierre aux reflets bleutés en haut et en bas du bijoux avec un dragon sculpté en haut. Son poignet droit porté un bracelet avec les mêmes pierres que sur le tour d'oreille, elles sont séparées par des arbres en argent aplatis dans un cercle. Sur le poignet gauche, elle a un bracelet avec des ficelles noires qui tiennent une plaque en argent où il y est gravé « Sister ».

Mais ce n'était pas son style vestimentaire ou ses bijoux qui la rendait tape à l'œil, ce qui était encore plus atypique, c'était ses yeux.

Son œil gauche était d'un bleu très clair, presque blanc, avec une pupille humaine et son œil droit était violet avec une pupille verticale, comme les chats. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres héroïnes, car elle n'était pas grande et mince comme ses collègues, elle mesurait seulement un mètres cinquante-six et elle avait des rondeurs un peu visibles au niveau des hanches et du ventre. On pouvait difficilement voir, à cause de la manche de son tee-shirt, des écailles noires et bleu foncées sur sa main droite, des écailles de serpent. Dans ses longs cheveux châtain clair coiffés d'une couette qui surplombait ses cheveux libres, on voyait derrière son oreille gauche, une plume noire et une autres identique mais blanche, elles ne semblaient pas attachées à ses cheveux mais venir directement de sa peau.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée de Yuei, elle regarda en détail l'établissement scolaire, voyant qu'il était bien plus high-tech que son ancienne école. Elle sourit en coin, dévoilant une canine bien pointu.

 _\- « Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée d'avoir acceptée leur demande. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir contemplé le bâtiment, elle reprit son chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne savait pas trop où se diriger, elle posa son regard sur un élève qui semblait sympathique et elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour ! Peux-tu m'indiquer le sjefens kontor* ? Elle lui parla en japonais, mais on pouvait sentir l'accent de sa langue d'origine, ce qui rendait difficile la compréhension pour le jeune garçon qui se sentait intimidé, malgré le ton joyeux et le sourire de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour … Le sjefens kontor ?

\- Ah Faen … Le bureau du directeur je voulais dire. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs/verts réussit à comprendre, malgré l'accent.

\- Je viens de comprendre ! Vous prenez l'escalier devant nous pour aller au troisième étage, vous tournez à droite jusqu'au fond du couloir et c'est la porte à votre droite.

\- Tusen takk gutt**. Bye !

La jeune femme suivit les indications du garçon et elle arriva devant son objectif. Elle n'était pas stressée, elle savait gérer ses émotions depuis son plus jeune âge, ce qui rendait les choses plus faciles, alors elle toqua contre la porte de bois et elle entendit un « entrer ! » provenant de l'autre côté.

Elle ouvrit la porte et elle aperçut une petite créature ressemblant à un ours polaire avec une cicatrice à l'œil assit au bureau.

\- Hva er dette rotet, av Freyja ?! ***

\- Miss Arnbjörn ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez tout de suite après avoir atterrit. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Le petit être avait quitté son bureau pour se tenir debout devant elle et lui tendre sa main gauche.

\- Euh …. Bonjour. On ne m'avait pas dit que vous ressembliez à ça, sans vous manquer de respect. La jeune norvégienne semblait un peu gênée mais elle lui serra tout de même la main pour cacher son trouble.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Arnbjörn. Asseyons-nous, Je dois vous parler de certaines choses avant que vous ne rejoigniez les élèves. Ils s'assirent et ils entamèrent la discussion.

* * *

 _Trente minutes plus tard_

\- Surtout, ne brusquer pas Mr Midoriya et essayer de calmer les pulsions de Mr Bakugou, Miss Arnbjörn.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, leder****. La semaine me servira à les observer. Je vous ferai mon rapport vendredi. _Au revoir._

La jeune femme sortit du bureau du directeur et se dirigea vers sa première classe de la semaine, la 1-A, la classe d'Izuku.

* * *

 *** sjefens kontor = bureau du directeur**

 **** Tusen takk gutt = Merci garçon**

 ***** Hva er dette rotet, av Freyja = C'est quoi ce bordel, par Freyja**

 ****** leder = Chef**

 **J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review pour m'encourager ou me proposer des idées.**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 1 !**

 **Merci à Aethyan pour ses reviews et pour son aide en tant que Bêta-lecteur, tu es géniale !**

 **Comme à chaque fois, MHA ne m'appartient pas, sauf mon OC. ^^**

 **Je reprécise que si dans un dialogue, il y a un mot écrit en italique, c'est qu'il est dit en français. Exemple : - Tu es une** _ **idiote**_ **Valkyrie. « Idiote » est dit en français et le reste en japonais. J'intégrerai quelques mots de norvégien et d'anglais dans les dialogues.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est en cour d'écriture, mais comme je viens de commencer mon BTS, je ne sais pas quand est ce que j'aurai le temps de le terminer.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Bonne chance avec la classe 1-A_

Alors que la nouvelle venue se dirigeait vers la 1-A, Izuku et les autres étaient en cours avec le professeur Aizawa, qui leur expliqua les changements qui allaient s'opérer en vue du tournoi, ces changements étaient prévus uniquement pour les secondes.

\- Chèrs élèves, à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, vous et les autres secondes vous allez recevoir des cours particuliers de la part d'un autre héros professionnel. Il était toujours aussi blase et dans son sac de couchage.

\- Mais monsieur, pourquoi aurons-nous d'autres cours en plus de ceux que nous disposons déjà ? Demanda Lida.

\- Qui est ce nouveau héros ? Demanda Toru

\- Nous aurons quel genre de cours ? Demanda Ochako

\- Est-ce en rapport avec l'attaque des vilains dans le campus ? Questionna Izuku, ce qui fit taire les autres questions.

\- Alors pour répondre à vos questions, le héros en question vous est inconnu et oui il a un rapport avec l'attaque du campus. Quant aux autres questions, ce sera votre nouveau professeur qui y répondra. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

\- « ELLE ?! ». C'était la pensée commune de toute la classe, enfin, une bonne partie plutôt.

 _TOC TOC_

La porte coulissante de la classe s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra. Son visage était sérieux mais son regard était empreint de malice et à l'amusement. Tous les élèves remarquèrent son physique différent des autres.

Elle se mit face aux élèves et elle commença à se présenter à eux, avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses canines bien pointues.

\- Heï barn* ! Je m'appelle Siggi Arnbjörn, mais vous pouvait m'appeler par mon nom de héros qui est « Wild », si vous êtes bon en anglais, vous connaissez la traduction. Je ne vous dévoilerais pas maintenant mon alter, je réserve cette surprise lorsque je vous testerai. Vos cours avec moi se dérouleront pendant une heure le lundi et le vendredi et lors des entraînements physiques pour appuyer la théorie. Vous n'en saurez pas plus, mais sachez que de temps en temps, vous serez avec la 1-B et la filière assistance dans un même cour. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous observer pour établir les séances de la semaine prochaine. Je ne répondrai à aucune question pour le moment, merci. Aizawa, tu peux commencer.

\- Merci Siggi. Bien, commençons par les maths, sortez vos cours.

Siggi se plaça au fond de la classe et sortit de la poche interne de sa veste en jean, un bloc-notes et un stylo, l'observation commença.

* * *

 _Pause de midi_

Wild a passé plusieurs heures à tous les observer, certains sont très concentrés dans les cours comme les deux délégués ou Uraraka, d'autres se font discret comme Tokoyami ou Asui et il y a les autres, ceux qui bavardent ou râlent, ça dépend.

« _Décidément, cette classe est encore plus déjantée que ma promo à l'époque ! Va falloir que je remette en place Bakugou moi-même. »_ Un soupir accompagna sa pensée.

Elle rangea ses notes dans l'intérieur de sa veste. Au moment où elle sortit de la classe, un homme blond plus grand et plus musclé qu'elle bloqua l'accès à la sortie. Son regard se redressa pour fixer le visage de l'obstacle. L'iris de son œil droit semblait devenir de plus en plus fin, comme si son regard perçait à travers la chair. Elle posa doucement sa main droite sur le bras gauche de l'inconnu et elle sortit petit à petit ses griffes qui ressemblaient à celles d'un ours. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Monsieur, pouvez-vous me laisser partir ? J'aimerais manger. Ses griffes touchèrent la peau du héros.

\- D'abord miss Arnbjörn, j'aimerais vous parler seule à seule. Le héros ne bronchait pas.

\- Je vais vous dire quelque chose collègue. Lorsque j'ai faim, il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre sur mon chemin. Je suis capable de vous tuer si vous m'empêchez de sortir. Son regard devint menaçant. Ses serres commencèrent à s'enfoncer.

\- J'insiste pour vous parler. Je suis sûr que vous ne me ferez rien de plus.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais, _faible._ La tension était palpable, tout le monde pouvait voir l'aura qui entourait la norvégienne. Le sang commença à perler sur le bras du héros.

\- Alors laissez-moi partager le repas avec vous, dans ce cas. Nous pourrons parler de certaines choses. Il ne bronchait pas malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras. Ça lui fera de nouvelle cicatrice.

\- Bien. Elle enleva ses griffes du bras du héros et laissa son homologue la guider jusqu'à la salle des professeurs pour manger.

Une fois les deux professeurs partis, la classe s'observa pendant un moment, tous se demandaient ce qui venait de se passer. Tous se demandaient pourquoi leur nouveau professeur se comportait ainsi avec All Might, qui n'avait encore rien fait à son égard.

Izuku avait tout de même remarqué les griffes rétractables de l'héroïne, se demandant si son alter reposait sur des compétences physiques améliorés ou une transformation. Ce professeur était plus qu'intrigant, il aimerait lui poser des questions mais il se doutait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Il arrêta de penser et se dirigea vers la cafétéria avec Lida et Ochako.

Pendant ce temps, la Norvégienne semblait fermée à la moindre question que pourrait lui poser le n°1. Son instinct lui dictait de se méfier de lui, comme tout animal, elle avait obéit sans hésitations. Elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais faut aussi dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas énormément les héros comme lui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en salle des professeurs, elle connaissait vite fait certains d'entre eux par l'intermédiaire de fiche que l'école lui avait envoyé. Ils la regardèrent avec suspicion, comme si on l'accusait d'un crime, ils étaient tellement loin de la vérité, cela la fit sourire.

Le blond lui indiqua une pièce à part et ils entrèrent en fermant la porte derrière eux. Le n°1 lui indiqua la chaise et la table et Siggi alla s'asseoir calmement et il fit de même. L'aura de méfiance tournait toujours autour de l'étrangère, ce qui ne rassurait pas le grand All Might. Il essayait de trouver comment aborder le sujet, mais il avait entendu dire que son caractère imprévisible avait coûté la vie à plus d'un imbécile.

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, _abruti._ Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa généreuse poitrine, ses doigts tapotaient sur ses bras en signe d'impatience.

\- Excusez-moi miss Arnbjörn J'essayais de trouver mes mots pour vous expliquer la situation.

\- Faites simple alors, les gosses vont en entraînement cette après-midi et j'aimerai manger avant ça.

\- Je vais faire vite. Je dois vous expliquer ma situation et celle de mon apprenti, Midoriya Izuku. Soudainement, le tas de muscle disparut pour laisser place à un homme plus petit, maigre, au visage squelettique et aux yeux bleus perçant.

\- Vous avez toute mon attention, All Might.

Durant au moins vingt minutes, Toshinori expliqua l'histoire du One For All et de comment Izuku l'a acquit, ainsi que son niveau de maîtrise actuelle. Durant tout le récit, Siggi n'était pas intervenue, laissant son interlocuteur s'expliquer.

\- Vous me demandez d'améliorer son niveau de maîtrise ? Je suis spécialisée en psychologie, pas en maîtrise d'alter inconnu. Mais je peux vous assister lors d'entraînement privé avec le louveteau. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible.

\- Merci miss Arnbjörn. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tutoie-moi et appelle moi Siggi. Elle lui présenta sa main droite, montrant ses écailles sombres comme la nuit et ses griffes.

\- Alors, appelle moi Toshinori en privé. Il prit sa main et la serra, signe qu'ils avaient un accord.

\- Allons manger.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et ils partagèrent le repas d'All Might vu que Wild n'avait pas prévue de manger ici à la base. Ils discutèrent à propos du cours de cette après-midi, lui indiquant ce qu'il comptait faire, ce qu'elle devait observer chez eux.

Après le repas, elle accompagna Aizawa devant la porte menant au terrain d'entraînement. Les élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient tous leurs costumes de héros sur le dos. Elle les observa un par un, remarquant les défauts et les qualités de chacun. Notamment celui d'Izuku, qui contenait beaucoup de point négatif dans la conception. Trop de fanatisme dans ce gosse.

\- Alors les enfants, aujourd'hui vous allez faire sauvetage d'un otage. Vous serez deux héros, deux vilain et l'otage sera Wild, comme ça elle pourra vous évaluer. Les équipes vont être tirés au sort. La moitié de la classe viendra prendre un morceau de papier où il sera marqué le nom de votre coéquipier. Vous prendrez votre coéquipier dès que le compte est bon.

\- Allez les _enfants_ , on se dépêche ! Bystro** ! Siggi tenait dans ses mains une boîte avec les noms des élèves qu'elle agita comme un shaker, limite elle dansait. Le bicolore, viens tirer au sort en premier. Elle se planta devant lui et elle lui tendit la boîte.

\- Vu que personne n'est décidé. Il plongea sa main et en sortit un morceau de papier. Il se mit à l'écart .

\- Le coléreux, à toi. Et arrête de grogner dans ta barbe inexistante.

\- Tch. Il prit le papier et se mit du côté de Todoroki.

 _\- Le corbeau_ , come here. Fumikage sortit le papier sans rien dire et rejoignit les deux autres garçons.

\- Miss prise jack. Kyouka s'approcha ne faisant pas attention au surnom, elle prit son papier et rejoignit les mecs.

\- La brune à coté de mini géant vert. Elle afficha un sourire en voyant les deux amies réagir de manière hilarante. Izuku qui devint pâle et Ochako qui paraissait morte de honte. Elle prit le papier en tremblant légèrement.

\- Miss grenouille. Tsuyu lui fit un petit sourire et s'en alla avec son papier.

\- Le robot délégué.

\- Madame …

\- Si tu commences comme ça, tu risque de ne pas être entier mon grand.

\- Wild, pourquoi vous nous donnez à tous des surnoms pareil ?

\- Parce que j'ai oublié vos noms. Tout le monde (sauf Les trois premiers à avoir tirés au sort) tira une tête surprise. Ça te vas ?

\- Oui. Il retourna auprès de Shouto et des autres.

\- Knucles***. Tous se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas le surnom. Siggi souffla de désespoir. Hé les gosses, vous ne connaissez pas Sonic ? Vous me décevez ! Hérisson rouge, ramène toi. Le pauvre Eijiro n'osait même pas poser un regard sur Siggi jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son meilleur ami.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'elle est flippante. Il murmura ça à l'oreille de Katsuki. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Tête de pierre timide. Koji trembla de tout son corps et il prit timidement le papier et il repartit, toujours aussi tremblant.

\- Grosse queue. Bizarrement tout le monde retint un fou rire, quelque part Siggi l'avait fait exprès, mais Mashirao était rouge de gêne. Au moment où il s'approcha, elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots qui sembla le détendre. Il repartit avec le papier et un petit sourire. Tout le monde le regarda de travers.

\- Vous pouvez regarder qui est votre coéquipier. Une fois que vous le saurez, dirigez-vous vers lui et attendez la suite des instructions. Aizawa et Siggi attendirent que tout le monde se regroupe.

\- Les équipes étaient les suivantes :

\- Todoroki et Midoriya

\- Bakugou et Shoji

\- Uraraka et Yaoyorozu

\- Tokoyami et Hagakure

\- Kirishima et Kaminari

\- Ashido et Asui

\- Jiro et Sato

\- Lida et Mineta

\- Sero et Koda

\- Ojiro et Aoyama

Les deux professeurs commencèrent à décider quelles équipes s'affronterait, cet entraînement promettait d'être amusant à observer pour la norvégienne.

* * *

 ***Heï barn = Salut les enfants**

 **** Bystro = vite en russe. Les Français croyais qu'il parlait de bar pendant la guerre, en faite ils disaient simplement « vite, vite » pour montrer leur impatience lorsqu'il y allait. C'est une anecdote que m'a enseignée ma professeur d'anglais en seconde, elle parlait également Russe.**

 *****Knucles est un allié de Sonic. Faites une recherche sur internet et vous comprendrez le surnom d'Eijiro. ^^**

 **Merci encore de suivre cette histoire ! Vous êtes super !**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour donner votre avis !**

 **Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey les gens ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Désolée pour l'attente, le BTS et le travail me prennent du temps, je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire. Mais grâce au cours qui servent à rien, j'arrive à écrire ! XD**

 **Au fait ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année ! J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonne chose en 2018 ! ^^**

 **Merci encore à Aethyan d'être là pour me donner son avis et de me corriger. ^^**

 **Je reprécise que si dans un dialogue, il y a un mot écrit en italique, c'est qu'il est dit en français. Exemple : - Tu es une** _ **idiote**_ **Valkyrie. « Idiote » est dit en français et le reste en japonais. J'intégrerai quelques mots de norvégien et d'anglais dans les dialogues.**

 **Comme d'hab, MHA ne m'appartient pas et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au bout de dix minutes de délibérations, les deux héros se postèrent devant leurs élèves. Ces derniers sentaient qu'ils allaient morfler. C'est Aizawa qui les informa des groupes.

\- Le groupe A est composé des duos : Todoroki/Midoriya et Uraraka/Yaoyorozu. Les filles, vous serez les héros et les garçons les vilains. Vous vous dirigerez vers le premier bâtiment à votre gauche. Vous passez en premier les gosses.

\- Suivez-moi les louveteaux. Siggi partit devant les enfants, ces derniers la suivirent sans un mot alors que le reste de la classe les regarda avec inquiétude et effroi.

Les quatre adolescents suivaient Siggi comme son ombre, sans un mot, réfléchissant tous à des choses différentes.

Ochako était angoissée, elle n'avait pas encore travaillé avec Momo, elle ne voulait pas décevoir une telle élève modèle. Elle espérait que ça irait pour Izuku, avec son alter désavantageux, cela n'allait pas être facile pour le petit Midoriya.

Izuku se torturait l'esprit pour deviner l'alter du professeur. Il n'avait que pour indice, les traits atypiques de son apparence, ses plumes, ses canines, son œil gauche, ses griffes et ses écailles. Tout semblait indiquer un alter lié aux animaux, mais différent de son camarade Koji. Il voulait tellement savoir !

Quant à son coéquipier, Shouto se concentrait sur une stratégie à adopter envers les filles. Connaissant Momo, les possibilités étaient pratiquement illimitées. En plus de l'avantage qu'était Uraraka, que ce soit son alter ou son caractère. Comme Todoroki n'était pas proche d'Uraraka comme l'était Izuku, il se disait que peut-être, il aurait un avantage, enfin pas sûr. Son coéquipier allait être (très) gênant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble contenant au moins une dizaine d'étages ! Et encore ! Sûrement une infinité de couloirs tordus. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Tout le monde se le demandait. Siggi fit un grand sourire un peu sadique, ça promettait d'être intéressant !

\- Les filles, restez ici. Je vous appellerai quand les garçons et moi serons prêts. À partir du moment où je vous appelle, vous aurez vingt-cinq minutes pour me sauver.

\- Entendu madame … Euh Wild ! La jeune Momo faillit s'attirer un regard noir de la part de la Norvégienne, dont le regard était déjà insistant.

\- Bien. On se retrouve pour mon « sauvetage ». Les gars, suivez-moi.

Les filles restèrent à leur place, commençant à élaborer une stratégie, chacune ayant des avantages qui leurs permettraient d'avoir la victoire face aux garçons. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, Siggi alla au centre de la pièce qui est le point de ralliement des principaux couloirs.

\- Les gars, vous avez 15 minutes pour me trouver une salle ou un cul-de-sac où je serai retenue en otage. Lorsque vous avez trouvé, venez tout de suite me chercher, et je vous laisserai 10 minutes supplémentaires pour élaborer votre stratégie. Vous commencez ... MAINTENANT !

Les garçons se mirent à courir dans des directions opposées, laissant la psychologue seule avec elle-même, cela lui permettait de souffler un peu avant le début des observations. Elle s'assit au sol et se mit en position du lotus pour pouvoir méditer et ainsi calmer ce qui s'agitait en elle.

Au même moment, Les garçons déambulaient dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle, mais c'était difficile à trouver dans un aussi grand bâtiment. En 15 minutes on ne pouvait pas en faire le tour et la cartographier entièrement.

Mais au bout de 10 minutes de recherche, Izuku trouva une porte dérobée dans un couloir au deuxième étage. Il entra et s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. L'idéal pour leur exercice. Il laissa la porte ouverte, et se dirigea vers la balustrade, qui avait vue sur le point de ralliement des couloirs.

\- TODOROKI ! WILD ! J'AI TROUVÉ ! C'EST AU TROISIÈME ÉTAGE !

Siggi sortit de sa méditation, elle regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait pas l'autre garçon. Elle utilisa son alter qui lui donna une poussée suffisamment forte pour l'emmener jusqu'au troisième étage, là où Izuku les avait prévenus.

Elle se dirigea droit devant et elle tourna à gauche pour voir Izuku devant la porte en question. La salle était au creux d'un carré qui servait de carrefour. Le plus étonnant, était les vitres teintées qu'on trouvait dans les salles d'interrogatoires. Un grand avantage stratégique que consigna la jeune femme dans un coin de sa tête.

Le jeune Shouto arriva quelques secondes après Wild, ses yeux impassibles analysèrent la pièce durant quelques secondes pour finalement les poser sur son coéquipier.

\- Bien joué Midoriya. Nous allons pouvoir commencer à établir une stratégie. Pouvons-nous vous laisser dans la salle le temps d'établir un plan Wild ? Son visage neutre ne laissait rien paraître, Siggi se doutait qu'un jour ce masque s'effritera.

\- Aucun problème les garçons. Comme prévu, je vous laisse les 10 minutes, plus les 5 minutes qui vous reste.

\- Merci Wild. Izuku sortit de la pièce avec Todoroki et ils discutèrent à voix basse.

L'étrangère les entendait très distinctement, comme s'ils étaient juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne perdit pas une miette de leur discussion, ses canines se dévoila au fur et à mesure qu'elle écouta, ces deux-là étaient doués pour l'observation et la mise en place d'un plan. Encore un élément mit de côté dans sa tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, les garçons revinrent dans la pièce, une étincelle de combativité remua doucement dans leurs yeux, signe qu'ils étaient prêts pour réussir cet exercice.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes prêts messieurs ? Siggi ne laissa pas voir son amusement, mais ses yeux parlaient très souvent pour elle, car elle savait que très peu de gens les regardaient à cause du dégoût qu'elle provoquait.

\- Nous le sommes. Vous avez de quoi être attachée madame ? Izuku demanda avec une voix timide et c'est en voyant le regard de Siggi qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, qui risquait d'être fatale. Mince ! Je suis vraiment désolé Wild ! Je n'ai pas du tout fait attention !

\- Tu as de la chance Izuku, la prochaine fois ça va te coûter cher. Mais pour te répondre, oui j'ai de quoi être attachée. Laissez-moi juste prévenir les filles. Restez ici.

Elle descendit à une vitesse phénoménale, elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux filles d'entrer. Avant qu'elles n'entrent, Siggi réutilisa son alter pour revenir auprès des garçons. Elle leur donna deux cordes et un morceau de tissu que Shouto lui mit au niveau de la bouche et il aida son camarade de classe à attacher les pieds et les mains de Siggi.

Une fois attachait, les garçons sortirent de la pièce et ils fermèrent la porte, comme si cette cachette n'avait jamais existé. Izuku resta près de la salle tout en restant discret et Shouto alla voir ce que faisaient les filles.

Ces dernières analysaient le terrain, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de piège. Elles avancèrent en même temps et petit à petit elles se mirent dos à dos, alters prêts à être utilisés

Soudainement, un cercle de glace les entoura, sans aucune issue. Elles tournèrent frénétiquement leurs têtes dans tous les sens, cherchant un espoir de sortir de ce piège. Réagissant immédiatement, Ochako toucha sa partenaire, annulant la gravité et elles s'envolèrent au-dessus du cercle de givre.

Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait maintenir plus longtemps l'annulation de la gravité. Momo créa un grappin relié à une corde. Ochako se plaça derrière sa coéquipière et cette dernière lança le grappin afin qu'il agrippe une bordure pouvant les retenir.

Fort heureusement, le grappin réussit à se coincer dans l'espace entre la barre en fer et le béton de la rambarde du balcon. A cet instant, les effets de l'alter d'Uraraka s'annulèrent, elles tombèrent à grande allure vers l'étage inférieur, c'est-à-dire celui en dessous d'Izuku.

Une fois au sol, elles se regardèrent et appliquèrent leur plan. Elles se séparèrent dans le dédale de couloir. Pour sauver Wild, il valait mieux se séparer pour gagner du temps et contrer les garçons.

À peine furent-elles séparées que leurs pieds furent pris dans la glace. Ces dernières ne pouvaient plus bouger, la glace montait petit à petit le long de leurs jambes. Shouto restait invisible à leurs yeux, ce qui était dérangeant pour les filles.

Momo imagina un objet pouvant l'aider à sortir de ce piège et elle créa deux petites battes de base-ball en bois. Elle en lança une à sa coéquipière qui l'attrapa de justesse. À un rythme alterné, les filles éclatèrent la glace petit à petit sur une seule jambe pour pouvoir dégager plus facilement la deuxième. Ochako fut la première à se libérer, elle aida Momo à détruire le restant de glace et elles s'enfuirent se cacher dans les couloirs, laissant au sol leurs battes.

\- Momo, on ne peut pas rester séparées, Shouto nous emprisonnera dans la glace en un claquement de doigts. Il faut trouver autre chose. La jeune Uraraka murmurait d'inquiétude.

\- Je sais Ochako, j'essaye de réfléchir. Momo essayait de se calmer, Shouto l'avait surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami soit aussi discret.

\- Déplaçons-nous au moins. Si on reste encore une minute, Shouto nous retrouvera.

\- Ok, allons à droite. La glace semblait venir de la gauche.

Elles se déplacèrent en silence le long du couloir en essayant de ne pas être trop exposées aux zones dégagées et illuminées. Le silence régnait dans le bâtiment, mais si on écoutait plus attentivement, on pouvait entendre les cœurs battre d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les filles virent un escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Petit à petit, elles montèrent une à une les marche, sans un bruit, et elles arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur. Une fois en haut, elles continuèrent tout droit avec la même discrétion.

À l'opposé des filles, Shouto les avait remarquées depuis un mur proche de l'entrée de l'escalier à l'étage au-dessus. À partir de son pied droit, il gela le sol sur 200 mètres et pas de chance pour les filles, elles étaient sur la piste de danse.

Elles s'en aperçurent au moment où Momo glissa majestueusement en arrière pour atterrir les fesses au sol. Ochako, dans un élan de surprise, la regarda s'étaler au sol et après quelques secondes d'hébétement, elle aida sa coéquipière à se relever, non sans difficulté.

Miss Gravité peinait à rester sur ses jambes pour aider la déléguée à se remettre sur pied. De loin, le fils d'Endeavor ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un sourire (pratiquement imperceptible, parce que c'est Shouto) venir sur ses lèvres, tellement la scène était comique. Il avait fait en sorte que le sol soit aussi glissant que si on avait mis du liquide vaisselle.

Malgré ce moment de moquerie, Shouto décida d'aller vers elles pour les affronter, il ne restait que vingt minutes à tenir.

Les filles marchaient à tâtons, afin d'éviter de glisser à nouveau mais un mur de deux mètres de haut, tout en glace, leur barra la suite du parcours. Elles se retournèrent et elles virent leur camarade de glace qui approcha avec une démarche de prédateur.

\- Franchement Shouto, tu aurais pu nous affronter directement. Momo faisant mines d'être déçue.

\- Ça aurait été trop rapide à mon goût. Mais au moins vous avez tenus cinq minutes.

\- Ne crois pas que c'est terminé. Tout en déclarant cette phrase, Uraraka toucha sa coéquipière qui se mit à flotter dans l'air. Grâce au mur qui lui servit d'appui, Momo exerça une poussée surs ses jambes qui était contre la paroi de glace.

Grâce à cette poussée, elle attrapa son camarade et elle le plaqua au sol. Une fois à terre, le pouvoir de gravité s'annula et la jeune déléguée put immobiliser l'adversaire et elle lui passa les menottes qu'elle avait créé.

\- Ochako, va trouver Wild. Izuku est sûrement avec elle. Je vais rester ici pour surveiller Shouto.

La concernée partit sans rien ajouter. Elle se redirigea vers l'escalier pour faire le tour de l'étage. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle entendit des bruits de pas, sûrement ceux de Deku.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait, elle estima le temps restant à dix minutes, tout au plus.

Elle se colla à un mur menant au couloir où se trouvait son camarade aux cheveux verts. Elle inspira et expira pour se calmer et elle fit son apparition dans le couloir.

Elle s'attendait à avoir le petit Midoriya, mais non, il avait disparu.

Elle fit le tour du couloir et du carrefour, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle regarda même le plafond, aucune trace de lui. Le temps filait et elle ne trouvait aucune trace de la norvégienne et de son ami.

Alors qu'elle continuait à faire ses recherches, Izuku sortit de sa cachette et se positionna derrière son adversaire et il claqua la paume de ses mains, créant un sursaut et une paralysie chez la jeune apprentie. Cette dernière resta quelques secondes sous le choc pour reprendre ses esprits comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Elle se retourna, faisant face au jeune homme.

\- Deku, ce n'est pas gentil de faire des coups bas pareils.

\- Je suis censé être un méchant. Je dois me comporter comme tel, Ochako. L'apprenti héros souriait d'un air faussement désolé.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas être comme d'habitude. Tu m'expliqueras comment tu as fait pour disparaître.

\- On verra. Sans prévenir, il fonça vers elle.

Au moment où il n'était qu'à un pas d'elle, il glissa au sol et passa entre les jambes de sa camarade pour ensuite faire un salto en lui infligeant un coup de pied dans le milieu du dos qui la fit atterrir à quatre pattes au sol.

Izuku prit les menottes qu'avait Ochako pour les lui mettre. Cette dernière se releva et elle annula sa gravité le temps d'éviter Deku. Il réussit tout de même à lui attraper le pied et il la mis à nouveau au sol et il mit les bras de la jeune fille dans son dos et il passa les menottes.

\- J'ai gagné la partie Ochako. Un sourire victorieux était affiché sur son visage d'enfant.

\- Bien joué, Izuku. Le concerné tourna son regard vers devant lui, il voyait Shouto et Momo.

\- Merci Shouto. Et si on libérait Wild ?

\- IL SERAIT TEMPS ! SINON, PAR ODIN, JE VOUS FERAI BOUFFER LE SOL !

\- Très bonne idée. Approuva Momo.

Les garçons montrèrent aux filles où était cachée la norvégienne, elles trouvaient que c'était de la triche, mais Wild répondit que c'était l'essence même d'un méchant de tricher.

Siggi avait réussi à deviner ce qu'il se passait durant l'exercice, mais de toute façon les exercices étaient enregistrés, cela faciliterait son travail d'analyse.

Elle raccompagna le groupe qui put se reposer et observer les autres groupes.

* * *

Le groupe suivant était celui de Lida/Mineta en méchant contre Katsuki/Tsuyu en héros. Le terrain choisi était celui du complexe industriel.

Bien évidemment, monsieur Bakugo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout faire exploser, à tel point que Wild était obligée de sortir de la cachette trouvée par l'équipe de Tenya.

Du coup, elle a déclaré que aucune équipe n'avait gagné, faisant rager Kacchan. Mais ce dernier fut vite maîtrisé par Wild qui lui faucha les pieds. Il ne pouvait plus voir Siggi en peinture à partir de cet instant.

* * *

La troisième équipe était celle de Eijiro/Denki en vilain contre Fumikage/Toru en héros en milieu forestier.

Disons que l'équipe des vilains n'arrivait pas à trouver leurs adversaires dans la forêt. Comme ces derniers avaient la faculté de se fondre dans le décor, la partie s'annonçait déjà difficile.

Durant les vingt-cinq minutes, ce fut une partie de cache-cache que remportèrent Fumikage et Toru en trouvant Siggi derrière le tronc d'un immense Ginko, tout au fond de la forêt.

Les vilains étaient très déçus, mais Siggi les félicita tout de même, notamment Denki pour avoir électrocuté en permanence autour de sa position. Même si son cerveau n'avait pas trop aimé ça.

* * *

La quatrième équipe était Koji/Sero en vilain et Rikido/Kyoka en héros, ces quatre-là étaient dans un quartier de ville.

Kyoka utilisa ses prises jacks pour émettre un son à travers le sol pour localiser Siggi. Cette dernière se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une maison qui était piégée par les rubans adhésifs de Sero.

Les héros passèrent facilement les pièges collants, mais pas les oiseaux qui étaient avec Siggi dans l'une des pièces de la bâtisse.

Les deux coéquipiers durent s'enfuir pour ne plus être attaqués par la faune.

Au final, l'équipe des vilains avait réussi l'exercice, même si les héros n'ont pas réussi, ils étaient tout de même fiers de leur plan.

* * *

La dernière équipe était composée de Mina/Mezo en vilain et de Yuga/Mashirao en héros, sur un terrain qui ressemblait à un chantier.

Comme il n'y avait pas de cachette à disposition, Mezo gardait Siggi sur son dos, protégée par ses bras annexes. Mina restait derrière son coéquipier pour couvrir ses arrières avec ses jets d'acides qui étaient fort utiles pour faire perdre l'équilibre à Mashirao.

Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était le nombrilaser de Yuga. Mezo reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, le faisant tomber au sol avec son « colis », le dit « colis » n'appréciait pas trop d'être secouée de la sorte, mais elle resta calme.

Mina traîna la norvégienne en dehors de la zone où se battait son coéquipier et Mashirao et elle essaya de tenir à distance le laser sur pattes. Sans le vouloir, elle toucha son ennemi, dont les vêtements fondés comme si c'était du sang de xénomorphe*. Yuga se déshabilla en vitesse tellement l'acide le brûlait et il se retrouva en caleçon.

Á ce moment-là, Mashirao avait été mis K.O, faisant de l'équipe des vilains la gagnante.

* * *

Á la fin de cette journée, Siggi put établir le profil des élèves de la seconde A. Cette classe était vraiment atypique. Mais elle avait hâte de voir ce que lui réservaient les autres secondes. Et elle ne fut pas déçue de sa première semaine en tant que professeur.

* * *

 **Voila ! Ce chapitre 2 est enfin terminé !**

 *** Xénomorphe : Si vous avez vue alien, alors vous voyez de quoi je parle. ^^**

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review !

 **Bisous et encore une fois, bonne année !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey les gens ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Désolée pour l'attente !**

 **Merci encore à Aethyan d'être là pour me donner son avis et de me corriger. Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire ou qui l'ont mis en favoris, même si vous ne dites rien, ça m'encourage !**

 **Dans ce chapitre je vais parler de psychologie, si certains d'entre vous ne sont pas d'accord ou trouvent que ce que je dis n'est pas exacte, je l'invite calmement à venir discuter. ^^**

 **Je reprécise que si dans un dialogue, il y a un mot écrit en italique, c'est qu'il est dit en français. Exemple : - Tu es une** _ **idiote**_ **Valkyrie. « Idiote » est dit en français et le reste en japonais. J'intégrerai quelques mots de norvégien et d'anglais dans les dialogues.**

 **Comme d'hab, MHA ne m'appartient pas et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _[Le vendredi soir]_

La première semaine de cours venait de s'achever, Siggi était plus qu'impressionnée par la diversité des élèves, que ce soit leurs alters ou leurs personnalités. Certains l'avaient marqué comme Hitoshi, en filière générale ou Mei en filière assistance.

Mais tant de diversité rendait les choses un peu plus complexes, mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à en faire les meilleurs héros de leur génération.

La jeune Norvégienne était tranquillement dans son appartement de fonction (payé par l'école), en train de faire ses fiches sur les points faibles/forts de chacun, grâce aux notes qu'elle avait prises durant la semaine. Arrivant à la fiche d'Izuku, Elle lui avait trouvé pas mal de points forts, mais sa lacune principale faisait de l'ombre à ses qualités, c'est-à-dire que sa non maîtrise du « One for All » pouvait lui coûter cher lors du tournoi et des stages.

Elle devait réfléchir à une méthode l'aidant à mieux le maîtriser, mais elle devait le voir à l'œuvre avec All Might pour la trouver.

Mais pour le moment, elle devait terminer son travail.

* * *

 _[Quelques instants plus tard]_

Wild termina son travail vers dix-huit heures. Elle souffla de bonheur, enfin elle allait pouvoir profiter de son vendredi soir. Elle prit sa veste et elle alla visiter son quartier, Hosu.

Elle était arrivée quatre jours après l'attaque des vilains, elle avait déménagé de Stockholm en vitesse sans donner plus d'explication à sa famille, elle leur avait juste dit qu'on avait besoin d'elle au Japon. Elle avait juste pris le minimum, on lui avait assuré qu'il y aurait tout ce qu'il fallait dans son nouveau chez elle.

Elle ferma à clef son appartement et elle descendit l'immeuble pour se retrouver dans la foule nippone. Á son grand étonnement, le quartier était animé, beaucoup de restaurants, de bars ou de karaokés étaient ouverts. Il y avait surtout beaucoup de jeunes, notamment des étudiants, étrangers ou non. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Hosu était aussi animé le soir.

Habituellement, tout le monde sur son passage la regardait d'un air horrifié ou moqueur, mais à Hosu, personne ne faisait attention à son apparence, ce qui la soulagea au fond d'elle. Elle allait profiter du week-end qui s'offrait à elle.

* * *

 _[Lundi matin, dans la cour du lycée]_

Wild arriva tôt à Yuei, fallait dire qu'elle pouvait y aller en quinze minutes alors qu'Hosu était à au moins une heure de train du lycée, mais comment elle fait est une autre histoire.

Elle arriva, il était sept heures trente. Toujours la même coiffure, toujours les mêmes bijoux mais pour une fois, elle avait des vêtements colorés. Débardeur noir, chemise rouge, pantalon bleu clair et converses noires et elle avait un sac de cours en bandoulière, on aurait dit une étudiante.

Elle remarqua qu'il y avait très peu d'élèves à cette heure-ci, parmi eux, elle remarqua le jeune Izuku en train d'écrire dans un carnet. Justement, elle voulait lui parler, et qu'il soit seul était encore mieux. Elle partit le rejoindre sur le banc, à sa gauche.

\- Gjolk Izuku.

\- Bonjour Wild. Comment allez-vous ? Il avait quitté des yeux son carnet pour faire face à son professeur.

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Ça va aussi.

\- Izuku, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement à propos de ton alter. L'élève qui avait un sourire jusque-là, était devenu plus sérieux. J'ai discuté avec All Might, je suis au courant de l'histoire. Nous avons prévu de te faire faire des entrainements supplémentaires, afin que tu maîtrises un minimum ton alter pour le tournoi et tes stages. Mais nous en reparlerons tous les trois ce midi.

\- Merci de m'aider.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, je le fais parce que ce ne serait pas juste d'aider les autres et pas toi. Izuku ne rajouta rien de plus, il acquiesça simplement. Je vais te laisser, on se reverra tout à l'heure.

Siggi se leva et elle prit la direction du bâtiment des cours, les mains dans les poches.

 _« On dirait Katsuki, mais en fille, plus sage et surtout moins flippante. »_ , telle était la pensée d'Izuku en voyant sa démarche un peu trainante.

* * *

 _[Pendant les cours, dans la salle de classe de la 1-A]_

Toute la classe était concentrée sur les cours donnait par Wild. Etrangement, tout le monde était calme, même Katsuki, à croire que son alter était celui d'envoûter les personnes autour d'elle. Pourtant, on pourrait croire que le contenu du cours était ennuyant, vu le sujet. Mais il semblerait que non.

\- Alors, dites-moi pourquoi il est important d'être honnête avec son entourage et soi-même ? Elle était assise sur le bureau, attendant une réponse, mais personne n'en donna. Vous êtes muets les jeunes ? Je ne vais pas vous manger. Ochako.

\- Parce que nos mensonges peuvent avoir un impact sur notre comportement et donc obscurcir notre jugement dans des situations graves.

\- Exactement ! C'est pourquoi quand vos parents vous éduquent, ils vous apprennent à ne pas mentir, pour éviter de vous tromper de route et aussi pour éviter de blesser vos amis. Momo ?

\- Mais Wild, pourtant tout le monde ment. Les vilains encore plus.

\- Tu as raison. Mais voyez-vous, la conscience et les sentiments sont bien plus complexe, c'est ce qui rend la psychologie fascinante et difficile à étudier. Tout le monde ment car on ne sait pas comment s'exprimer ou comment la personne en face de nous va réagir, donc nous essayons de retarder au maximum le moment où nous devrons dire la vérité. Le cas des vilains est un poil plus complexe.

\- Essayez toujours. Lida encourageait la norvégienne.

\- Ok, alors pour faire simple, un vilain n'est pas vilain parce qu'il s'est levé un matin en se disant « Aujourd'hui, je serai méchant. », ça ne marche pas comme ça. Un méchant le devient par le biais de nombreux facteurs, mais le plus souvent, c'est par le rejet de la société ou des épreuves qu'il n'a pas su surmonter. Certains d'entre eux le deviennent à cause d'un trop plein de sentiment de supériorité car ils aiment croire qu'ils sont au-dessus des autres et des règles. Mais là encore une fois, ça vient d'un traumatisme. Tout ce que nous ressentons, nos peurs, nos frustrations, ce que nous imaginons au quotidien provient de l'environnement dans lequel nous avons grandi. Il faut juste ne pas se perdre. Elle s'arrêta pour observer plus attentivement ses élèves, chacun semblait réfléchir aux paroles de la psychologue improvisée.

\- Cette psychologie s'applique aussi aux enfants ? Izuku avait posé une question qui semblait innocente, mais Katsuki se sentait visé au fond de lui.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est un peu plus chaotique. Un enfant n'a aucune notion de bien ou de mal avant de savoir parler et marcher. Mais dans son quotidien, il observe et apprend de ses parents ou même de ce qu'il voit à la télé. Je parie que 95% de la classe veut devenir un héros à cause d'une personne qui pour eux est un modèle. Ne vous cachez pas le visage, je sais que c'est vrai et je ne vais pas vous le reprocher. Donc quand des enfants s'harcèlent entre eux, c'est par soucis d'incompréhension de la différence de son camarade ou pour lui faire passer un message ou parce qu'il voit ce type de comportement chez lui.

Sans le vouloir, Izuku se tourna vers son « ami d'enfance », leur regard s'accrochèrent, comme s'ils dialoguaient entre eux. Certaines personnes remarquèrent cet échange, notamment Shouto.

 _DRIIIIIIIIING !_

\- Bien, vous pouvez aller faire une pause.

Les élèves sortirent calmement de la salle de classe. Mais il restait Shouto qui se planta devant l'enseignante qui attendait sa demande.

\- Wild, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a une raison aux agissements de mon géniteur ? Le jeune Todoroki semblait impassible.

\- Tout peut s'expliquer, mais je ne connais pas bien la situation, ni le comportement du numéro deux. On peut en parler une autres fois en privé si tu le souhaites.

\- Ça me va, merci.

\- Je t'en prie Shouto.

Shouto retourna au fond de la salle de classe à contempler le paysage. Il ne pensait à rien, il se contentait d'observer.

Dans le couloir, Izuku avait écouté l'échange entre la norvégienne et le japonais sans le vouloir, il se sentait un peu coupable, mais il comprit que Shouto voulait juste comprendre son environnement comme tout le monde, mais est-ce que les réponses de Wild lui suffiraient ? Peut-être. Après tout, l'Homme est de nature curieuse, peu importe si c'est pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons.

Le cours reprit, et Siggi continua d'expliquer l'importance de la vérité dans les relations que nous entretenons. On pourrait dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'un cours pour ça, mais on ne se rend pas compte à quel point le comportement humain est complexe, alors autant l'expliquer.

* * *

 _[Lundi midi, salle des professeurs]_

Siggi partageait son repas avec Toshinori, ils parlaient de l'entrainement prévu l'après-midi. La jeune norvégienne aborda le sujet sur l'apprenti d'All Might.

\- Toshinori, il faut qu'on parle d'Izuku. Enfin, de ses futurs entrainements.

\- Tu as des suggestions ?

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais lui expliquer comment tu l'active, les sensations qui y sont associés ? Je pense qu'il ne comprend pas comment ses camarades, ou toi, vous activez vos alters.

\- Je pense que ta piste est bonne. Tu voudrais commencer quand ses entrainements ?

\- Ce soir, si possible.

\- Ça me conviens. Allons nous préparer.

* * *

 _[Un peu plus tard, sur un terrain d'entrainement de Yuei]_

Les élèves étaient tous alignés sur le terrain enherbé, derrière le bâtiment des cours. Ils avaient revêtu leur tenue de héros, comme l'avaient demandé Wild et All Might.

En parlant d'eux, ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Le blond avait mis sa tenue bleue alors que Wild, disons que les élèves ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Elle se trouvait à côté d'All Might. Vêtue d'un pantalon en toile noir, d'une paire de bottes noires montant jusqu'aux genoux, d'une chemise blanche en lin dénudée au niveau des épaules, d'un corset en cuir marron gravé de rune en futhark*, des canons de bras noirs renforcés en acier, des mitaines avec des fines écailles en acier sur le dessus et un masque de loup gris en acier dans sa main droite. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Son visage semblait impassible, mais son aura était teintée de détermination.

Arrivés devant les adolescents, les deux enseignants les observèrent en détail, notant leurs comportements. Siggi s'adressa à eux en première.

\- J'espère que vous avez intégré le cours de ce matin, car on va le mettre en pratique. Les élèves froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Chacun votre tour, vous allez vous battre contre Wild, mais en vous battant vous devez répondre à ses questions ou vous confier de vous-même. Expliqua All Might avec son éternel sourire.

\- Cet exercice me permettra de mieux vous comprendre et ainsi vous aider au mieux dans la recherche de votre équilibre mental. Des questions ?

\- Et si on n'a pas envie de répondre à vos questions débiles ? Katsuki avait posé cette question calmement, étrangement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Katsuki, je sais quoi faire quand je veux savoir quelque chose. Comme tu viens de me montrer que tu es sceptique face à mes méthodes, tu vas venir me montrer de quoi tu es capable. Les autres, restaient éloigner.

\- Je vais vous exploser. Il s'avança pour être face à la norvégienne.

\- Je pense que tu me sous-estime un peu trop. _En garde_. Le masque qu'elle tenait dans ses mains se posa sur son visage et elle mit les attaches. Il lui cachait entièrement le visage, donnant l'impression d'être une bête sauvage.

Kacchan chargea l'enseignante à une vitesse fulgurante grâce à ses explosions mais cette dernière l'esquiva facilement, laissant l'apprenti héros continuer son chemin aérien. Il ne remarqua pas Wild s'envoler avec des ailes d'aigles à la place des bras et il remarqua encore moins ses serres à ses pieds qui l'attrapait.

Siggi et Katsuki s'envolèrent à une centaine de mètres du sol, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à bouger, tant les serres étaient puissantes.

\- Bin alors ? Je croyais que tu étais une tête brûlée ?

\- La ferme ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Non, ce sera plus facile de parler là où personne ne peut nous entendre.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

\- Tu es sûr ? Pourtant tu dis tellement de choses à l'instant.

Elle augmenta sa vitesse grâce aux battements de ses puissantes ailes, le vertige commença à prendre possession du corps de Bakugou.

\- Ça va comme tu veux, _petit_?

\- Mais descendez, merde !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle descendit en vol piqué à une vitesse vertigineuse qui donna l'envie de vomir au pauvre Kacchan. Au moment de toucher le sol, elle lâcha brutalement l'élève un peu plus loin de la classe. Disons que monsieur Bakugou était devenu un taureau broutant de l'herbe, provoquant un fou rire chez certains élèves, notamment Eijiro qui était même en train de pleurer de rire.

Siggi se posa devant l'élève, faisant disparaitre ses ailes et ses serres. Le blond se releva passablement énervé, le prof osait se moquer de lui, il allait lui faire ravaler son masque grotesque !

\- Avoue que tu es vexé.

\- De quoi tu parles espèce de bipolaire ?!

\- Du fait que Izuku a un alter et qu'il ne te l'a jamais dit. Ton ego a dû redescendre d'un étage après ça, non ?

\- Je m'en bats les couilles de ce merdeux ! Il ne vaut rien !

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves quand on parle de lui ?

Katsuki ne disait plus rien. Elle avait touché LA corde sensible. Malgré le fait que son masque qui lui cachait le visage, un sourire en coin ornait son visage, elle comprenait le problème.

\- Bin alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je suis déçue.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Son visage était baissé, cachant ses émotions.

\- Alors explique moi. Montre-moi à quel point je suis ignorante. Son corps se changea entièrement pour devenir un loup gris, seul ses yeux bicolores montraient qu'elle était humaine.

Kacchan utilisa à nouveau ses explosions pour prendre de la vitesse. Arrivé devant l'enseignante, il essaya de lui asséner un coup de pied droit, mais elle l'évita facilement en reculant.

Le jeune Bakugou enchaîna les coups et Siggi les évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Au moment de recevoir le coup de poing de Bakugou, Wild se retransforma en cobra noir et elle se servit de son corps pour ligoter les jambes de l'adolescent, qui tomba.

La moitié de son corps redevint humain. Elle serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait les jambes, empêchant le jeune homme de se libérer.

\- Alors ? J'attends ta lumière mon cher.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

\- Encore heureux. Vide ton sac, tu verras ça ne tue pas.

\- Non.

\- Ok. Alors laisse moi te dire ce que je pense. Tu es vexé qu'il n'a rien dit car tu avais confiance en lui. Tu savais qu'il t'admirait pour ton alter et ton caractère, du coup tu as cru pouvoir lui infliger ce que tu voulais, il était ta princesse à sauver. Lorsque tu as su qu'il en avait un, ta confiance est partie en miette, tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'étais plus son exemple, mais son égal. Et ça te vexe parce que tu voulais qu'il soit encore la princesse à sauver. Pour lui prouver que tu lui étais supérieur sur tout les domaines.

Elle desserra sa prise sur lui une dernière fois et elle retrouva son corps d'origine. Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, on entendait seulement sa respiration sifflante de colère.

\- Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir des faiblesses mais ne te défoule pas sur des gens qui ne t'ont rien fait. Là d'où je viens, on appelle ça du harcèlement scolaire, en général ça mène au suicide de la victime. Si je te vois ou si j'entends que tu le fais sur quelqu'un, ne t'en fais pas ça va te retomber dessus. Tu peux partir.

Sans un mot, il se releva et se mit à côté de Eijiro. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour remettre le garçon aux explosions à sa place. Siggi revint devant les élèves, relevant son masque où se trouvait un regard joueur et un petit sourire.

\- Comprenez-moi bien, mes cours et mes exercices ne sont pas là pour vous transformer en machine sans cœur, mais en adulte responsable qui sait garder un minimum de sang-froid. Si vous savez garder votre calme, vous sauverez plus de vie et dans le cas contraire, vous en tuerez plus. Shouto, c'est ton tour.

Le jeune Todoroki s'avança tranquillement, pas du tout pressé de commencer cette « entrevue ». Siggi remit tranquillement son masque et attendit que le jeune homme se rapproche.

Une cinquantaine de centimètres séparait la norvégienne et le japonais. Tous deux se faisaient face, attendant que l'un des deux réagisse. La classe les observait, tous retenaient leur respiration (sauf Katsuki).

\- Veux-tu te confier liten** ?

\- Frappez et je vous dirai, professor.

\- Jeg setter pris på din innsats. *** Prêt ?

\- Ja. ****

Shouto se positionna, son alter de glace activé. Wild se positionna elle aussi, mais laissant son alter au repos.

Au moment où Shouto allait geler les pieds de son enseignante, cette-dernière sauta hors du sol grâce à des jambes chèvre, la faisant ressembler à un satyre. Elle atterrit derrière le jeune homme qui se retourna, prêt à balayer la zone d'un souffle de givre mais Siggi fût plus rapide. Elle re sauta en l'air et utilisa ses jambes pour propulser Todoroki au loin, tout en mangeant de l'herbe.

Siggi se rapprocha de lui à pas calme (au passage, elle avait retrouvé ses jambes humaines), attendant qu'il se relève.

\- Alors Shouto ? J'ai frappé, tu dois parler.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes flammes ?

\- Pour renier ce qui me sert de père et lui prouver que je ne suis pas lui et que je deviendrai N°1 sans mes flammes.

\- Intéressant. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ta brûlure et ta mère ?

\- Oui. Il est responsable des deux.

\- Mais as-tu essayé de discuter avec lui ?

\- Non, et ça me va.

\- Merci pour toutes ces informations. Maintenant, tu peux essayer de me faire manger le sol.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini de parler, Shouto fit un dôme de glace autour d'eux. Siggi ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque, le combat allait être intéressant.

Le garçon bicolore se rua sur la norvégienne en essayant de lui asséner un coup de poing au visage, mais cette dernière évita le coup en se déplaçant en arrière, lui permettant d'atterrir contre la paroi gelée du dôme. Elle arrivait à tenir à la paroi grâce à des griffes au niveau de ses mains et des pattes de tigre avaient fait leur apparition.

En claquant son pied droit, de la glace emprisonna les mains et les jambes de Wild. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Soudainement, elle se transforma entièrement en mésange bleue. Elle se mit à tourner en rond au-dessus de la tête de Shouto.

Mais à force de tour dans les airs, Siggi disparut à nouveau. Pendant que le jeune Todoroki regardait partout autour de lui, une petite chose grimpa sur l'apprenti héros. La petite araignée arriva au niveau du cou et là, réapparut Wild, qui avait mit au sol l'élève en l'écrasant et en immobilisant le jeune garçon grâce à la même technique qu'avec Katsuki, avec une moitié du corps en serpent.

\- Essaye de me geler et tu seras obligé d'utiliser tes flammes. Il me semble que tu ne veux pas les utiliser, non ?

\- Ok, je déclare forfait.

\- Trop facile.

Siggi relâcha sa prise et elle se transforma en cheval. Elle se mit dos à la paroi et elle enchaîna trois coups de sabots et la glace se brisa. Elle revint face à ses élèves à nouveau humaines et elle fit passer les autres.

Ils étaient tous bon au combat, certains avaient réussit à la mettre à terre comme Fumikage, Lida ou Eijiro, preuve qu'il avait la bonne technique et sûrement le bon état d'esprit. Mais certains posaient des problèmes comme Mineta ou Denki. Leur comportement de pervers était vraiment problématique. Du côté des filles, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elles étaient toutes de bonnes combattantes, mais certaines avaient un énorme problème de confiance en soi, ce qui peut être fatal en sauvetage. Vers seize heures, elle libéra les élèves. Sauf un.

\- Izuku, viens s'il-te-plaît. All Might était reparti vers le bureau des professeurs pour ne pas se montrer sous sa forme affaiblie aux élèves.

\- Wild ? Izuku avait participé à l'exercice mais sans utiliser son alter.

\- Avec All Might, nous avons discuté à propos de tes futurs entrainements avec nous. Nous commencerons ce soir, ça te convient ?

\- Evidemment ! Quelle heure et où ?

\- Super, All Might propose de nous retrouver à la plage que tu as nettoyé cet été, vers dix-neuf heures.

\- J'y serai !

\- Bien. Á plus tard.

Izuku repartit en courant et Wild retourna à la salle des professeurs pour récupérer quelques affaires et elle s'envola haut dans le ciel pour retourner chez elle. L'entrainement promettait.

* * *

 **Fini ! Bizarrement, j'ai fait plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés !**

 ***Futhark, c'est le nom donné à l'alphabet runique utilisé dans les pays Scandinave. Elles apparaissent ver l'an 200. Elles ne seront plus utilisées après la conversion au christianisme des pays du Nord, c'est-à-dire vers l'an 1000. Cet alphabet est composé de 24 runes, chacune signifie quelque chose et est attribué à une divinité. Leur utilité n'était pas seulement informative, on les utilisés dans des rites magiques d'après les peuples scandinaves. Toutes ces informations viennent de mes recherches et du livre « Les vikings » de Regis Boyer.**

 **** liten = petit**

 ***** Jeg setter pris på din innsats = J'apprécie tes efforts**

 ****** Ja = Oui (Ceux qui font allemand le savent, mais je préfère préciser pour être sûre)**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés et si vous avez des idées ou des conseils, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey tout le monde ! Le voilà ! Enfin le dernier chapitre de ce tome 1 !**

 **Mais rassurez-vous, le tome 2 est en cours !**

 **Au fait, bonne rentrée à vous tous ! Perso, je rentre que le 17 et encore heureux, j'avais pas envie de revenir avant. ^^**

 **Merci encore à Aethyan de me corriger et de me donner ses avis et ses conseils ! Merci également à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Comme d'hab, MHA ne m'appartient pas et je m'excuse**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _[Le soir même, sur la plage]_

Après avoir déposé ses affaires et s'être changé, Izuku partit courir là où tout avait commencé. Le soleil laissait place petit à petit à l'obscurité, emportant avec lui la chaleur de ses rayons lumineux.

Après avoir fait 4km de course, le jeune Midoriya arriva au lieu de rendez-vous donné par Wild et All Might. Ces derniers venaient d'arriver. Le N°1 était venu sous sa forme chétive, passant inaperçu dans la foule nippone. Son regard bleu intense brillait d'une lueur qui ressemblait à de la fierté, cette déduction gonfla Izuku d'énergie, prêt à tout pour que le héros continue à être fier de lui.

Wild observa l'échange silencieux entre le maître et son apprenti. Elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années, faisant remonter de vieux souvenirs en elle, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

Izuku observa sa jeune enseignante, elle avait changé sa tenue de combat pour une tenue normale, jean bleu, bottine noire, débardeur rouge et veste en jean noire. Toujours les mêmes bijoux sur elle, il en déduisit qu'ils avaient une importante valeur sentimentale à ses yeux.

\- Izuku, comme tu le sais le tournoi est dans trois semaines et tu ne maîtrise toujours pas le One For All. Aujourd'hui commence ton deuxième apprentissage. Tout d'abord, All Might va t'expliquer comment il active l'alter et je t'expliquerai comment j'actionne le mien. Ça te convient ?

\- Eh bien oui, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur comment marche un alter et vous savez mieux que moi.

\- Bien. Toshinori, tu commences s'il-te-plait ?

\- Bien sûr, Siggi. Mon garçon, as-tu une petite idée de comment je fais ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est facile à dire, mais difficile à mettre en pratique. Ton alter, c'est l'air que tu respires. Quand tu l'utilises, tu ne dois pas réfléchir, l'utiliser doit-être instinctif, un geste automatique comme lorsque ta cage thoracique se soulève pour faire entrer et sortir l'oxygène qui est dans tes poumons. Il ne faut pas le penser comme quelque chose d'extérieur à ton corps, mais comme une chose forte et faisant entièrement partie de toi. Comprends-tu ?

\- Eh bien, oui et non.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Izuku, je vais te faire mon témoignage. Lorsque je veux me transformer il me suffit de vraiment le vouloir, ton alter dépend de ta volonté. Par exemple, j'ai envie d'avoir des ailes. Alors je vais penser à mes ailes, cette volonté va devenir réelle et se diffuser dans mon corps pour se concentrer à l'endroit où doivent pousser mes ailes. Comme ceci.

Elle se mit de dos aux deux hommes, enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt, et on y vit quelque chose grandir petit à petit à la surface de sa peau. Les os sortirent en premier, ils se déployèrent et les muscles vinrent eux aussi. On pouvait voir les fibres se relier entre elle, les ligaments attachaient la chair aux os. Les couvertures secondaires, les tertiaires, les secondaires et les primaires* vinrent couvrir les muscles. De magnifiques ailes se déployèrent, blanches en-dessous et au-dessus, le plumage était gris et ocre, comme celui des chouettes effraies.

Izuku était impressionné par l'alter de l'étrangère, par la volonté et la connaissance elle pouvait transformer ou former n'importe quelle partie de corps, il l'enviait d'être née avec son alter.

\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être née avec un alter, je vous envie. Son regard se voilà de tristesse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas m'envier, un alter est aussi une malédiction. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte maintenant mais tu comprendras quand tu seras un héros professionnel. Dans les yeux de Siggi dansait une lueur de profond regret, personne ne comprenait l'origine de ce sentiment.

\- Quelle est la suite du programme Wild ? All Might cherchait à changer l'ambiance qui était devenue pesante.

\- Peut-être essayer de lui faire appliquer notre fonctionnement ? Tu veux essayer Izuku ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Alors écoute moi. Tu dois vouloir activer le One For All, tu dois le réclamer au fond de toi. Essaye de le concentrer dans l'un de tes doigts. Dès que tu l'auras canalisé en un seul point, essaye de le maîtriser lors de l'utilisation. Imagine que tu tiens les rênes d'un cheval.

Izuku ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Il chercha au fond de lui cette lueur de pouvoir qui vacillait entre l'éveil flamboyant et la dormance complète. Il essaya de l'atteindre du mieux qu'il pouvait, il sentait cette chaleur enivrante, lui donnant la sensation d'être vivante. Il pouvait la sentir dans son index droit, comme des petites fourmis qui se rendaient à un même point.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, prêt à voir le déroulement de l'expérience. Il s'apprêta à faire une pichenette en direction de la mer. Finalement, la pichenette ressemblait à une pichenette normale, la puissance du One For All s'était dissipé.

L'apprenti afficha une moue déçue mais pas ses professeurs. Voyant sa déception, Siggi se rapprocha de lui, posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et ancra son regard bicolore dans le sien.

\- Izuku, c'est normal que tu peines à appeler le One for All. C'est comme les enfants lorsqu'ils découvrent leur alter à 4 ans. Tu ne sais pas comment faire pour l'utiliser, mais tu le ressens. Réessaye encore une fois.

Il hocha la tête et il referma ses yeux verts forêts et il se concentra à nouveaux. Les mêmes sensations l'envahirent, les petites fourmis d'énergies revinrent dans son index droit. Il força sa volonté à garder cette énergie en cet endroit précis jusqu'à la libérer.

Il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, le flux d'alter toujours présent. Il positionna ses doigts pour faire une pichenette avec l'index droit, Il imagina sa force comme le débit d'eau d'un robinet. Pour éviter de se faire éclabousser, il fallait trouver le bon débit d'eau. Une fois cette image en tête, il essaya de faire la pichenette, s'attendant à avoir le doigt cassé. Mais non, au contraire un petit cratère se forma dans le sable, comme si quelqu'un avait rebouché un trou et son doigt était intact !

Voyant ce petit cratère, Izuku sauta de joie, communiquant sa bonne humeur à ses professeurs qui sourirent. Siggi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté pour son élève, elle se doutait que Toshinori était dans le même cas.

\- Izuku, tu veux bien te calmer deux minutes ? Demanda Siggi, tout en souriant.

\- Pardon Wild.

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, tu as réussi à utiliser ton alter sans te blesser. Ce qui veux dire que tu as la bonne méthode pour l'employer. Maintenant, faut apprendre à y mettre plus de puissance et à l'activer plus rapidement. C'est ce qu'on verra à la prochaine séance. Toshinori, tu es disponible demain à la même heure ?

\- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Izuku, tu pourras revenir ? Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, on peut faire un entrainement une fois par semaine pour que tu aies le temps d'étudier.

\- Au contraire, je souhaite m'entrainer avec vous du lundi au vendredi, à cette même heure. Je dois absolument rattraper mon retard !

\- J'aime beaucoup ta détermination ! Rendez-vous demain messieurs !

Chacun repartit de son côté. All Might et Izuku repartirent vers la ville alors que Siggi profitait du calme de la plage pour laisser ses souvenirs revenir dans ses pensées. Elle remonta les manches de sa veste pour dévoiler deux tatouages sur ses avant-bras intérieurs, qu'elle regarda et toucha du bout des doigts. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans la poitrine, comme si elle ressentait le regret monter en elle.

Elle s'assit dans le sable fin et elle admira le soleil se coucher. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait laissé en Norvège, elle se disait qu'elle devrait les appeler pour les rassurer, elle était partie si vite.

Forte de sa résolution, elle s'envola en laissant ses sentiments s'exprimer dans le cri perçant qu'elle produisit.

* * *

 _[Le lendemain]_

Au matin, Wild était, comme à son habitude, à l'avance. Elle attendait patiemment dans la salle des profs le début des cours. Elle réfléchissait toujours à propos d'Izuku, elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre par lui-même qu'il imitait trop Toshinori, elle pressentait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle trouvera sûrement la réponse en s'occupant des premières années de filière générale.

Elle leur fit aussi son speech sur la vérité et le mensonge, et un certain Shinso l'avait intrigué par son intervention. Il disait « C'est bien beau de ne pas mentir, mais la nature humaine fait qu'inconsciemment on ment pour protéger nos intérêts et l'humain est de nature jalouse, donc est-ce que mentir est toujours mal ou est-ce que c'est un moyen de défense ? »

Finalement, les jeunes ne sont pas aussi abrutis qu'elle le pensait. Il y avait un espoir pour l'avenir.

Le midi, elle le passa une fois de plus avec All Might. Ils discutaient sur la manière de booster la puissance et la vitesse d'Izuku. Jusque-là, Wild ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'elle pensait, mais son collègue avait bien vue la lueur de bienveillance au fond de ses yeux bicolores, elle commençait à s'attacher à ses élèves.

L'après-midi se passa sans souci particulier. Vers 17h, Siggi sortit du bureau des professeurs, Shouto attendait devant elle, toujours aussi impassible.

\- Bonsoir Shouto.

\- Bonsoir Wild. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Veux-tu parler d'un sujet en particulier ? Á cette question, son regard changea, il semblait gêné.

\- On va dire.

\- Viens, on va en parler dehors.

En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, souhaitant une bonne soirée aux femmes de ménage qui commençait leur travail. Une fois dehors, Wild se dirigea vers un banc et s'y assit.

Shouto resta figé devant elle, un soupir sortit des fines lèvres de la norvégienne, fallait dire qu'il était un cas à part.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi, je ne mange personne. Sans un mot il s'assit à côté d'elle. Mais il ne la regardait toujours pas, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Shouto, ce n'est pas en évitant mon regard que je vais t'aider. Me dis pas que ce sont mes yeux qui te gênent ?

\- Non, ce ne sont pas vos yeux. C'est juste que je cherche mes mots.

\- Ne t'encombre pas à me vouvoyer quand on est que tous les deux, imagine que je suis ta confidente. Dis-moi de quoi tu veux me parler et ça ira tout seul.

\- Ok. J'aimerai en fait te parler un peu plus de ce qui me sert de père.

\- Ah ! Le fameux Endeavor ! J'ai eu des échos pas très glorieux. Il me fait penser à Katsuki dans sa manière de se comporter.

\- Et encore, y a une différence entre les deux.

\- Evidemment, nous sommes tous différents. Pourquoi veux-tu me parler de lui au juste ?

\- Comme tu le sais, le tournoi approche et disons qu'il me fait des entraînements supplémentaires. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient absolument à ce que je sois N°1.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'utilises pas tes flammes ? Pour lui prouver que tu ne veux pas être N°1 pour lui.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est plus pour lui dire que je n'oublierais pas ce qu'il a fait à ma mère et que je refuse cette hideuse partie de lui que sont mes flammes.

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il a fait à ta mère. Je pourrais peut-être te donner une réponse.

\- En clair, il a choisi ma mère pour avoir un héritier qui prendrait sa place. Avant moi, j'ai une sœur et un frère. Mais ils n'ont pas le mélange d'alter souhaité par mon père. Il voulait absolument un mixte parfait de son alter et celui de ma mère. Au début ma mère allait bien, mais mon père m'entrainait durement alors que je n'avais que 5 ans. Un jour, ma mère parlait à ma grand-mère au téléphone, elle disait que je la répugnais et que je lui ressemblais. Elle avait un regard empreint de folie et elle m'a jeté l'eau bouillante de la théière sur mon visage. Voilà pourquoi j'ai cette brulure à l'œil. Après cet incident, mon père a envoyé ma mère dans un hôpital psychiatrique, m'interdisant de la voir.

\- Pas facile ta famille. Mais as-tu essayé d'aller la voir en cachette ?

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, je redoutais le moment, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller la voir.

\- Tu devrais déjà commencer par ça je pense. Au fur et à mesure que tu vas grandir et acquérir de la maturité, tu verras peut-être les choses sous un autre œil. Je ne pense pas qu'Endeavor soit une mauvaise personne. Peut-être que son comportement n'aide pas à le comprendre, mais il ne faut pas tout de suite le mettre dans la catégorie « méchant ».

\- Si tu le dis. Son visage sembla être encore plus blasé que d'habitude, à voir si ce n'était pas déjà possible.

\- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, les réponses à tes questions viendront en temps voulu. Siggi regarda à son poignet droit la montre accrochée. Il est 17h30, tu devrais rentrer. J'espère que mon aide a été utile.

\- D'accord. Merci Siggi, bonne soirée. Shouto se leva, prit son sac et commença à partir.

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi Shouto.

Elle le regarda partir au loin, se demandant s'il arriverait à tourner la page. S'il garde cette rancœur, jamais il ne pourrait atteindre son plein potentiel. Elle ne voulait pas le voir vivre dans le passé, pas comme elle.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la plage, elle avait sorti son téléphone pour appeler. Mais avec le décalage de 24h du Japon, elle ne savait pas trop quelle heure il était en Norvège, elle se renseignerait lorsqu'elle serait rentrée. En déverrouillant son téléphone, elle remarqua qu'elle avait eu un message, son masque de neutralité laissa place à la surprise. Que ce soit le contenu ou la personne qui l'avait envoyé, elle était étonnée. Elle y répondit, un peu tremblante, et elle continua son chemin.

L'entrainement du jeune Izuku fut meilleur que celui de la veille. Il avait réussi à y mettre plus de puissance, mais la vitesse n'était pas encore là. Il était sur le bon chemin.

Durant les nombreux entrainements d'Izuku, il apprit à utiliser plus rapidement et plus fortement son pouvoir, mais il arrivait qu'il ne se blesse lorsqu'il mettait trop de puissance ou lorsqu'il été distrait.

Il est même arrivé que le jeune Midoriya se batte avec Wild, mais les résultats n'étaient pas très concluants pour les deux héros professionnels. Mais au moins il était suffisamment préparé pour le tournoi.

Les dernières semaines avant le tournoi filèrent à une vitesse quasi subluminique, Que ce soit les étudiants ou les professeurs. Wild avait décidé de ne pas entrainer Izuku durant la dernière semaine pour le laisser se reposer, même si Izuku n'a pas été de cet avis.

Le dernier jour de cour, Wild venait de passer la journée avec la classe de Midoriya, ils appréhendaient le tournoi, sauf Shouto et Katsuki, évidemment. Au moment de quitter la salle de classe pour laisser partir ses élèves, All Might se présenta face à elle, devant l'entrée de la salle de classe, sous sa forme de musclor.

Elle dirigea son regard vers les yeux bleus de son collègue, ne laissant aucune expression imprégner son visage. Toshinori voyait bien la lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux, il était assez content de son effet.

\- Wild, tu veux bien venir en privé quelques instants ?

\- Okay, mais attends. Elle se retourna vers les élèves. Les gosses, je vous veux en forme lundi pour le tournoi. Je viendrai vous voir avant le début du tournoi. Katsuki, essaye de te défouler un max ce week-end, je viendrai samedi et dimanche matin t'encadrer pour éviter les problèmes. Izuku, ne fais pas ton têtu. Tsuyu, évite de trop utiliser ta langue durant ces deux jours. Ochako, pratique une heure ta lévitation avec plusieurs petits objets. Lida, pense à bien entretenir tes jambes, fait une révision complète. Eijiro, essaye de pousser ton durcissement un peu plus loin. Momo, essaye de réviser la composition d'objet qui te seront utile. Tokoyami, essaye de discuter avec Dark Shadow, mais pas que de stratégie. Denki, ne te crame pas le reste de neurone. Mineta, pas de hentai et pense à des stratégies (tout le monde se mit à rire). Koda, entrainement de la voix et de ta force. Rikido, fabrique plein de petits gâteaux pour les combats. Sero, échauffement de tes coudes pour ne pas te froisser de muscle. Mina, mange acide. Yûga, gymnastique. Shouto, réfléchis bien. Mashirao, Mezo, Toru et Kyoka, entrainement. Mais reposez-vous surtout ! Bon week-end les gosses et à demain Katsuki. On peut y aller.

All Might laissa passer la norvégienne qui sortit de la salle de classe avec assurance.

\- Ça te dérange si je passe avant dans la salle des profs ? Je dois récupérer mon équipement.

\- Aucun problème, je t'accompagne !

Les deux héros se dirigèrent vers la salle en silence, Siggi remarqua une chose, quelque chose semblait avoir changée entre eux, comme une gêne. Elle savait que ça provenait de Toshinori, son côté animal le sentait. Mais le trajet ne dura pas assez longtemps pour permettre d'identifier l'origine du malaise. Elle entra dans la salle, suivit du symbole de la paix qui put revêtir son apparence normale. Elle prit un petit sac où se trouvait ses affaires et adressa un signe de tête à son ami, signifiant qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Ils prirent une sortie réservée au personnel de l'école, qui permettait de cacher All Might aux élèves. Une fois en dehors de l'établissement, Siggi s'arrêta et planta son regard bicolore dans celui bleu du blond, attendant qu'il parle en premier.

\- Siggi, puisque ce soir nous n'entrainons pas Izuku, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller au resto ensemble ? Je voulais déjà te demander hier soir, mais j'ai hésité, puis je savais pas si tu serais d'accord ou comment tu … Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant l'étrangère pouffer de rire, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait clairement rire.

\- Ah ah ah, faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des films, Toshinori. Ah ah ah, on dirait ton apprenti ! Ah ah ah, C'est d'accord. Elle se clama petit à petit de son fou rire.

\- Si j'avais su que je pouvais te faire rire aussi facilement, j'aurais essayé plus tôt !

\- Quand on sait bien s'y prendre, je peux être un très bon public. Aller, je te suis collègue.

L'ambiance entre les deux amis semblait s'être allégée, mais elle sentait toujours que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au fond elle était curieuse de savoir mais d'un autre côté, elle ne préférait pas insister, de peur de briser le lien qui s'était créé entre eux. Elle attendra qu'il fasse le premier pas vers elle, en attendant, elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait.

\- Toshinori, où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Dans un petit resto qui est à cinq minutes de Yuei. Il est tenu par ancien camarade de classe du collège. Tu verras, c'est super.

\- Si tu le dis. Elle ne prononça plus un mot, laissant son ami la guider.

Ils passèrent par des routes étroites, mais dont l'air ambiant la mettait en confiance, lui rappelant son ancien chez elle. Elle revoyait les rues enneigées des contrées du nord, les briques rouges des maisons ressortaient avec le blanc environnant, la rumeur lointaine du village. Tellement de souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression de s'être téléporté dans le village de son enfance. Son corps se faisait lourd, sa tête tournait comme elle avait fait des tours sur elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard se plongea dans le bleu d'All Might, qui visiblement était très inquiet. Son corps redevint plus léger, sa tête cessa de faire son tour de manège et elle reprit une respiration normale.

\- Siggi, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est passé. Elle sentait qu'elle était appuyée contre le mur à sa droite, elle en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement.

\- Tu m'as fait peur. Tu t'es arrêtée soudainement au milieu de la rue et tu as commencé à murmurer des choses. Ensuite tu t'es soudainement appuyée à ce mur et tu es revenue à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Quelque chose comme « Je ne l'ai pas voulu » et « Aide moi Magnus ». Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste un vieux souvenir qui avait refait surface. Aide-moi à me relever. All Might l'empoigna par les avant-bras et il la tira de toute ses forces vers lui. Merci. Bon, on y va à ce resto ?

\- Je suis pas rassurée de t'emmener après ça.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'assure que je suis capable de tenir l'alcool et de manger comme un ogre. Dans ces cas-là, une victime doit manger après un malaise. On ne t'a jamais appris ça en cours ?

\- Bon d'accord. Mais si ça ne va pas dis le sans attendre.

\- Mais oui. Allons manger, je meurs de faim. J'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi.

Toshinori souffla d'exaspération avant de reprendre la marche, en étant cette fois-ci à côté de Siggi. La jeune femme sentait les coups d'œil que faisait son ami, elle n'allait pas lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, parce qu'au fond elle avait peur elle aussi, peur que ça ne recommence comme il y a quatre ans. Elle regarda ses poignets pour ne pas y penser, elle se morfondrait plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une petite enseigne dont une fumée alléchante s'échappait, ils en avaient l'eau à la bouche rien que de penser à ce qu'ils y trouveraient.

Le symbole de la paix se tourna vers sa collègue et il lui fit une révérence, signe qu'il la laissait entrer en première. Elle sourit et entra dans le restaurant avec à sa suite le blond. En entrant, elle sentit son côté animal ronronner de bonheur par l'ambiance et la chaleur qui y régnaient.

Ils commandèrent au comptoir et ils s'installèrent à une table assez éloignée pour ne pas être écoutés trop facilement et ils entamèrent la discussion. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, riant de temps en temps, la soirée était vraiment agréable, Siggi se rendit compte qu'elle stressait pour ses élèves, ce qui était normal après tout, même le grand All Might avait peur pour eux.

Ils continuèrent leur soirée dans la bonne humeur avec un excellent katsudon et une bonne bière, même si Siggi préfère les bières françaises et belges, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son ami qui ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'expertise de la norvégienne en matière de bière, d'ailleurs c'est à ce moment qu'il apprit qu'elle était à moitié norvégienne et à moitié française, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'accent lorsqu'elle parlait français ou japonais.

Puit vint la fin de la soirée, ils sortirent tranquillement du restaurant vers 19h. Alors ils décidèrent de se balader, vue qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas la moindre envie de rentrer chacun de leur côté. Ils se rendirent à la plage où ils se rejoignaient pour entraîner le jeune Midoriya, ce fut instinctif.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, ils s'assirent dans le sable, contemplant la mer et le soleil. Le silence s'était installé à son tour, laissant la tension revenir. Siggi ne supportait pas cette tension, mais elle se disait que ça ne servait à rien de brusquer son ami, il lui dirait en temps voulu.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais à chaque fois que Toshinori voulait en savoir plus sur son amie, elle évitait habilement la question. Il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison derrière cette réaction, mais pourquoi cette anxiété dans ses yeux ?

\- Siggi, pourquoi tu évites mes questions sur ta vie privée ? Qu'est-ce qui te rends si anxieuse ?

\- C'est juste qu'il y a des choses pas très jolies dans ma vie qui se sont produites et je ne souhaite pas partager ça avec qui que ce soit. C'est pas contre toi, mais mon passé ne mérite pas qu'on s'y intéresse.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu peux au moins me dire si tu as encore une famille.

\- Oui. Mes parents et ma petite sœur de 18 ans.

\- Tu tiens ton alter de tes parents ? Ta sœur a le même alter que toi ?

\- Non, personne dans ma famille n'a mon alter. Ma mère soulève du poids jusqu'à 1t, mon père créer des objets à partir de n'importe quelle matière et ma sœur à l'alter de mon père mais plus puissant.

\- Etrange. Je n'ai jamais connu un cas comme le tien.

\- Bien des choses sont étranges en ce bas monde, mon cher. Je vais te laisser, je dois appeler ma sœur.

\- Aucun problème, à lundi.

\- Á lundi.

Chacun partit de son côté. Siggi sortit son téléphone et elle décida d'appeler l'une des rares personnes à qui elle se confie. Elle appuya sur le contact et elle attendit qu'elle réponde au bout des habituelles trois sonneries, ce qui arriva.

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Ça faisait longtemps Siggi. Hva vil du ha* ?_

 _\- Det startet igjen*._

 _\- Raconte._

 _\- J'étais avec un collègue, nous nous dirigions vers un resto et soudainement, j'ai commencé à voir une ruelle de brique rouge avec de la neige. Je me suis sentie lourde. J'avais l'impression de m'être téléportée. Toshinori avait dit que j'avais murmuré des choses, mais il ne sait pas quoi exactement, mais il a entendu distinctement « Je ne l'ai pas voulu » et « Aide moi Magnus ». J'ai peur._

\- Rolig ned*. _Ç_ _a n'arrivera pas, okay ? Préviens-le et je vais essayer de voir avec lui si on peut faire d'autres sceaux. Tu porte toujours sur toi le bracelet ?_

 _\- Je ne m'en sépare jamais Frida. Mais j'ai l'impression que les animaux en moi veulent à nouveaux sortir, mais je peux pas les laisser prendre le contrôle, je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à mes élèves._

 _\- On fera en sorte de l'empêcher. Je préviens papa et maman ?_

 _\- Surtout pas. Sinon ils vont me dire de revenir en Norvège. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner les élèves alors que ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile pour eux._

 _\- C'est toi qui vois._

 _\- Sinon comment tu vas toi ?_

Les deux sœurs discutèrent longuement au téléphone, rattrapant les semaines sans contact. Siggi se rendit compte à quel point sa famille lui manquait, et que c'était réciproque. Le soleil était déjà couché lorsqu'elles terminèrent leur discussion. Une fois l'appel coupé, Siggi décida de se transformer en faucon pour revenir rapidement chez elle.

Après dix minutes de vol rapide (merci le faucon pèlerin), Siggi se posa juste devant la porte de son appartement. Elle l'ouvrit, enleva négligemment ses baskets et sa veste en jean, s'assit sur son canapé et ressortit à nouveaux son téléphone et elle composa un nouveau numéro. La sonnerie dura à peine plus de dix secondes qu'un homme décrocha.

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Salut_

 _\- Siggi. Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Vision._

 _\- Je vois. Tes sceaux ?_

 _\- Toujours là._

 _\- Va falloir faire plus puissant. Tu n'as pas encore eu de dérapages ?_

 _\- Av Odin, encore heureux que non, il ne manquerait plus que je dévore mes élèves. Mais je ne sais pas si faire des sceaux plus puissants est une bonne idée. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu as essayé, tu n'as pas réussi à te défaire de ton illusion pendant trois jours._

 _\- M'en parles pas, c'était la pire illusion que j'ai pu créer, mais revenons à ton problème. Tu as vu quoi cette fois-ci ?_

 _\- Une ruelle de brique rouge et de la neige._

 _\- Etrange, tu ne l'avais pas encore fait celui-là. Une idée de ce que ça signifie ?_

 _\- Ikke. Et toi ?_

 _\- Je vais y réfléchir. Je te tiendrais au courant. Si une autre vision se manifeste, appelle-moi immédiatement._

 _\- Bien sûr. Merci Jonas._

 _\- De rien, bonne nuit._

 _\- A toi aussi._

Elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table basse en chêne en face d'elle. Depuis son arrivée au Japon, elle n'avait pas fait une seule fois de vision, alors qu'elle en faisait au moins une fois par semaine et qu'en général, les visions étaient beaucoup plus simples à déchiffrer, quelque chose clochait, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le week-end passa une vitesse incroyable, c'en était presque effrayant. Comme prévu, le samedi matin elle entraina Katsuki. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est qu'une fois seul, il n'était pas vulgaire et trop violent avec Siggi, c'était trop anormal pour ne pas susciter l'inquiétude chez la norvégienne. Elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien et il a juste répondu « Je sais pas » et ils ne dirent plus rien d'autre.

Au cours de l'entrainement, Siggi reçut un message de Shouto lui demandant s'il pouvait venir lui parler, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au parc près de la demeure Todoroki. Lorsque l'héroïne le rejoignit à l'entrée, elle remarqua qu'il semblait un peu anxieux et perdu.

\- Bonjour Shouto. Tout va bien ?

\- Bonjour Siggi. Je suis juste un peu perdu.

\- C'est normal vu ta situation. Viens, on va aller s'asseoir pour en discuter.

Ils y allèrent calmement, profitant du calme qu'offrait le parc. Ils trouvèrent un banc éloigné du chemin. Ils s'y assirent et Siggi attendit que Shouto fasse le premier pas.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas si je devrai utiliser mes flammes durant le tournoi.

\- Ton père ?

\- Hmm. J'ai pas envie de lui donner raison, mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre.

\- Je comprends ta position. Mais tu devrais plus penser à toi qu'à ton paternel. Penser à la haine ne t'aidera pas à atteindre le sommet de la manière que tu souhaites. Ce qui, à mon sens, veux dire que tu n'es pas mieux que ton père, si tu fais ainsi. Je pense qu'utiliser tes flammes est un bon moyen pour toi de trouver l'équilibre.

\- Je vois, je vais y réfléchir.

\- Prends ton temps Shouto. Tu n'es pas obligé de les utiliser au tournoi.

\- Je sais, mais bon, on verra bien comment se présenteront les choses au tournoi. Merci encore Siggi.

\- Je t'en prie. Je suis là pour vous aider. Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de l'étrangère. Va te reposer, tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- Tu as raison. Á lundi.

\- Á lundi.

Ils partirent chacun dans des directions opposées. Au moment où elle allait se transformer pour retourner à l'appartement, elle reçu un appel, décidément c'était la semaine !

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour Siggi, c'est Izuku.

\- Si c'est pour un entrainement, c'est non.

\- Non, je ne viens pas vous déranger pour ça. C'est juste que j'aimerai vous demander si vous aviez des solutions pour diminuer le stress.

\- Ah. Les méthodes varient en fonction des gens, donc faut que tu trouves la tienne. Je pense que courir ou regarder un film devrait t'aider.

\- Je vais essayer. Merci et bonne journée Siggi.

\- Toi aussi Izuku.

C'est sur cet appel, que la journée continua tranquillement. Le dimanche fut tout aussi calme, même avec Katsuki dedans.

Mais lorsque le lundi arriva, la jeune femme sentit une étrange boule dans son ventre et dans sa gorge, elle stressait pour ses élèves. Le tournoi commençait vers 9h, elle décida d'y aller une heure avant pour pouvoir tous leur parler. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, de manger et elle vola jusqu'au terrain.

Étrangement, elle n'était pas étonnée de tous les trouver aussi tôt et ça l'a rassuré. Tous la regardèrent en souriants (sauf Tokoyami, Shouto et Katsuki). Ils semblaient un peu plus rassurés de la voir ici.

\- Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Comment vous sentez-vous en ce grand jour ?

\- Je pense qu'on est tous un peu angoissés et en même temps excités. C'était Momo qui s'était exprimée au nom de la classe.

\- Et c'est normal. Je suis venu plus tôt pour vous apporter quelques conseils et vous rassurer. Et si vous avez besoin de faire des confidences, je suis à votre disposition.

\- Durant l'heure qui précéda le début des festivités, Siggi leur expliqua qu'il devait savoir être polyvalent, jongler entre travail solo et collectif, qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur d'oser des plans qui semblent fous.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de leur donner des conseils, on entendit des acclamations dehors, il était l'heure. Siggi reporta son attention sur toute la classe et d'un ton solennel, elle leur dit :

« N'ayez pas peur et foncez. Montrez-leur de quel bois se chauffe la classe 1-A »

* * *

 **Voilà la fin ! J'espère que ce premier tome vous a plu !**

 **Comme je le disais plus haut, le deuxième tome est en préparation, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il arrivera avant Noël. Je verrai bien en fonction de mon inspiration et des cours.**

 **Si vous avez des théories sur le passé de Siggi, je serai curieuse de les lire. Même une vague idée, vous pouvez me les proposer !**

 **Voici la traduction des mots de vocabulaire :**

 **Ikke = Aucune**

 **Rolig ned = Calme toi**

 **Hva vil du ha = Tu veux quoi**

 **Det startet igjen = Ca a recommencé**

 **Gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
